


tied up

by radialarch



Series: communication [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: Felix's kink is trust. Dimitri's kink is Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: communication [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812535
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	tied up

**Author's Note:**

> so there was this delicious [kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1066204&style=site#cmt1066204) for bondage, and then i blacked out for three hours. slightly cleaned up, still unfathomably fluffy.

"Stay still," Felix said, entirely unnecessarily; Dimitri, laid out naked on the bed with his wrists crossed above his head, wasn't moving a muscle.

"Apologies," Dimitri said anyway, gaze dropping. He might have looked contrite, but Felix knew better. At the corner of his mouth was a smile, growing softer when Felix reached out to stroke a finger over the curve of his bottom lip. It was an expression Dimitri often made when he thought Felix wouldn't see.

"For that," Felix said, "I'm going to make this harder for you."

He was still clothed when he got off the bed and headed for his chest. He'd gotten the rope in a shipment from Morfis last month, strong but soft against his palm, and the idea had come to him then. He'd meant to save it for a special occasion—but Dimitri enjoyed it when Felix let himself indulge.

Felix rather suspected he'd enjoy this on its own merits as well.

Straightening up, the coil of rope clutched in his hands, Felix took a moment to appreciate how the lamplight fell over Dimitri's form. There was the strong muscle of his calves, dusted with fine hair that caught the light; the thick curve of his thighs, whose strength Felix knew well. His cock was half-hard between his legs, though they'd only just started, and above that scars from long-forgotten battles shone silver, stark against the golden expanse of his chest.

Dimitri's eye was bright with amusement when Felix caught it. "Do I pass muster?" he asked, and Felix saw the tremble in his belly as he tried not to shift his hips; succeeded.

"I've barely touched you," Felix said, hastily putting on a scowl. "Don't look so pleased with yourself." He crossed back to the bed in two long steps to drop the rope over Dimitri's wrists, watched the coils fall like water down his forearms. Dimitri _did_ shudder at that, a tremor that went all the way to his thighs. Good. That was the way Felix wanted him.

Dimitri wasn't embarrassed, though. "It's you," he said simply, like that explained the jerk of his cock when Felix sat back on the bed. "You know what you do to me."

Oh, _damn_ him. Felix turned his head and dug a thumbnail into the pad of a finger until he could get his expression under control. "You say absolute rubbish when I get you naked, you know that?" he finally said, turning back, and began to wind the rope around Dimitri's wrists. "No, not another word, I need to focus."

Dimitri obediently went quiet, and Felix could almost pretend it was peaceful, watching each new coil fall into place against the curve of Dimitri's forearms. More scars there, and the swell of muscle where his arm bent was begging to be bitten—so he did, leaning over to sink his teeth into the flesh, licking over the faint teeth marks after.

The ropes tightened, and Felix straightened to tap Dimitri's cheek. Not quite a slap, but enough to have Dimitri whine high in his throat. What a sound. No one else heard that. No one else saw Dimitri like this, flushed all the way down to his chest, beginning to shine with sweat as he fought to be still.

"You're going to be good for me," Felix told him. "I know you can break this—probably don't even need your Crest to do it." He tied off the ends of the rope as he spoke, pulling the knot tight as if it mattered. He'd seen Dimitri break through chains, drive a lance clean through one training dummy and into the next. "But I want to touch you, all right? I want to touch you just like this, while you don't move at all."

Dimitri's cock was leaving a wet smear where the tip touched the inside of his thigh. "Only that?" Dimitri said, even as his eye fluttered shut, reopened slowly, with effort. "I thought you'd ask for more."

Felix nearly put his face in his hands. Put a hand on Dimitri's chest and pinched a nipple, instead, hard enough to hurt. "You're insatiable," he said, watching Dimitri's tongue come out, pink, to lick over his lips. "And mine, as you keep reminding me—" he let go, and Dimitri's breath hissed out of him "—so I'll ask for more when _I_ want it, and not one second sooner. Do you understand?"

For a moment Dimitri had no words, eye squeezed shut, and his body one quivering line of tension. Briefly, Felix thought of a sword—all that power caged in his hand, a lovely, deadly thing—and then Dimitri said, "Yes," breathless, desperate, " _yes_ ," and Felix nearly went dizzy at how fast the blood rushed to his cock.

"Good," he said, because that deserved a reward. He reached for Dimitri's cock, stroked it slowly, watching a muscle twitch near his hip. More fluid dribbled from the tip; he rubbed his thumb over the cockhead just to watch Dimitri bite his way around a moan, his teeth pressed into his bottom lip.

"I think about keeping you like this," Felix told him as he let go, wiping his slick hand across Dimitri's belly. Dimitri's abdomen went taut under the touch. "When everyone wants a piece of you, and you don't tell them to fuck off because you're supposed to be the king—"

"I am the king, Felix," said Dimitri, flashing his teeth, though his voice was strained. "I'm meant to keep the peace."

"This is a fantasy," Felix said, slapping the tender inside of Dimitri's thigh in rebuke. The skin there went flushed at once, hot when Felix rubbed his palm against it.

"Forgive me," Dimitri said, chastened, even as his cock twitched again. "Please continue."

"If you can't keep quiet," Felix said, sliding two fingers into Dimitri's mouth, "I can think of better things for you to do."

Dimitri could probably still taste himself on Felix's hand. He curled his tongue around the fingers, warm and wet, and a helpless noise came from between his teeth. Felix ignored it, stroked Dimitri's flank like he might soothe a skittish horse. "I tell everyone they can't see you," he went on, like there'd been no interruption at all. "You're indisposed, or busy, so you won't be able to talk. And do you know where you are?"

Dimitri's eye was unfocused, drifting. He made a questioning noise around Felix's fingers.

"Here, in our bed." Dimitri's chest was heaving now; a drop of sweat slid raggedly across his ribs, and Felix lowered his head to follow it with his tongue. Came back up to close his teeth gently around a nipple, tugging until it slipped back out, hard and flushed.

"I keep you here," said Felix, pulling his saliva-wet fingers from Dimitri's mouth, and Dimitri's hands clenched, tugging at the rope before he relaxed again. Felix wondered if the rope might leave a mark. "Naked, and hard, so I can have you any time I want."

Dimitri's hips bucked up at that, seeking friction Felix wouldn't give him, and the sound that came from his throat was nearly a sob. "Felix," he said, arms trembling with effort of staying still, "please," wild and frantic—but he sank back into the sweat-soaked sheets, swallowing whatever words he had left, because that's what Felix wanted, that's what Felix had asked for. He loved this man, Felix thought with sudden clarity, a history of violence written across his skin, still strong and brave enough to give himself to Felix; and Felix was done waiting.

They kept oil in the small stand beside the bed. He fumbled for it, unlacing himself out of his trousers in a hurry. Dimitri was panting when Felix climbed back onto the bed, swinging one knee across Dimitri's torso to straddle him across the hips. The oil spilled down his fingers, dripped onto Dimitri's belly, and Dimitri whimpered when Felix reached down to work himself open, closing his eye like the sight was too much to bear.

"No," said Felix sharply, "look at me," and slowly, painfully, Dimitri did. "Is this what you wanted? For me to take you like this?"

He didn't expect Dimitri to answer. He didn't know what he expected, but surely it wasn't this: Dimitri, sweat at his temple and throat quivering, still gasping out, clear as glass, "Any way you want, you have me."

Felix let himself sink onto Dimitri's cock, and Dimitri filled him up, perfect, meeting Felix with a thrust of his own hips. Felix grabbed for him, left fingermarks on Dimitri's skin, half-blind with want—felt all of Dimitri beneath him, his power and grace, everything he gave over into Felix's own hands. He held off as long as he could, until Dimitri's hoarse shout, the red of his mouth and a flash of light; spilled into his hand, sticky across Dimitri's belly, all the breath stolen out of his lungs.

Dimitri stirred first. Of course he did.

"Felix," he said, voice low and rough, "do you—that is, are you unsatisfied with our current, ah, arrangement?"

It took Felix a minute to raise his head off Dimitri's chest. Everything was sticky, and as he moved Dimitri slipped out of him. "What?" he said blankly, and then, "Oh, no," a hot flush coming over his neck. It was always easier to talk when his dick was hard, when Dimitri was lying beautiful and wordless under his hands. "No, that was," he said, clearing his throat, "as I said, a _fantasy_ , I'm—" he gave in, pressed his face to the crook of Dimitri's neck "—quite satisfied with our arrangement." _Arrangement_. Unbelievable. He bit at the tendon beneath his mouth, just to distract himself from the sheer embarrassment, and Dimitri's chest shook with laughter as he stroked Felix's hair.

"Wait," Felix said, jerking his head up. "Your hands."

"Ah." Dimitri winced. He reached above his head and gathered the remnants of the rope. It was a pitiful sight, the soft fibers torn to pieces. "My Crest—I'm afraid it couldn't withstand—"

"I liked that rope," Felix said, as petulant as he could, and watched Dimitri's face go soft again. "I can't believe you."

"My apologies," Dimitri said, grave like it mattered, as serious as an issue of state. "Dearest, how shall I make it up to you?"

"Don't call me that," Felix said, a reflex he'd never outgrown. Added, biting down a yawn, "I'll think of something."

He tucked his head back into Dimitri's sweaty neck. He could still hear the smile in Dimitri's voice when he said, "Then I very much look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> kind of works as a spiritual sequel to [trust fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347869) because apparently _my_ kink is felix being extremely embarrassed to top.


End file.
